Through His Eyes
by TheGladElf
Summary: A look at things through Mako's eyes. For Mako Appreciation Week 2014. Makorra AU.
1. Love

As Wu walks away, Mako knows that this is it.

This is the moment he's waited three years for.

Ever since Korra came back, he has wanted to say something. To tell her how he feels. That he meant it when he said always. He wants to ask if she meant it when she said always. Because it has been a long time since he's been sure of that.

If she meant always, why didn't she write? If she meant always, why is this the first time he's seen her since the day they took down the Colossus? If she meant always, why hasn't she been her usual brash self? He's been waiting for her to broadside him like she did all those years ago when she blurted out that she thought they were meant for each other.

But Korra hasn't.

And as she stands there, trying to thank him, Mako realizes that maybe he's been focusing on the wrong word.

It's not the "always" that's changed. He can feel that.

Maybe it's the "love" that's changed. Because he knows he still loves her, but he also feels like this is enough. Both of them being alive is enough.

So he cuts her off, letting her know that he will always be there. Because when she needs him, he will be. The look in her eyes tells him that it was the right thing to say and he feels relief. This is it. This is exactly what they both needed hear.

And then, he lets her walk away. That feels right too. No need to dredge up old feelings he's not even sure he should reexamine.

Because this love is enough.

And it always will be.


	2. Genuine

She showed up just like she'd disappeared: Without warning.

Mako should be used to that now.

It had caught him off-guard earlier, maybe if it hadn't he'd have been smart enough to say no when she asked him to hang out with her tonight. This whole night had been awkward from start to finish.

He'd thought he knew what this was about. One look in her eyes and he was sure something had happened between her and Asami in the Spirit World. And the fact that she'd considered his feelings in this whole mess that the three of them were caught up in was comforting.

So he told her it was okay.

And then, in true Korra fashion, she blindsided him. "Mako, that's not what this is about." She took a deep breath, her eyes focusing on their hands—his resting on top of hers—where they lay on the table. "This is about you and me." The eyes that met his were crystal clear and focused. Focused in a way they hadn't been since she got back, not when she looked at him anyways.

What had changed? In the week since the wedding, what had changed?

Nothing apparently, because Bolin still could not be counted on to keep a secret.

When she yelled at him, like this was all his fault, he thought that had been the last straw. So he got up, left some money for his meal and walked out of the restaurant.

How was he supposed to know what was important to her when he felt like he didn't know her at all anymore? He could see the way three years on her own had changed her, smoothed away her rough edges. He missed her rough edges. Maybe it was for the best, she was the Avatar, but still, he missed the girl who hadn't cared what others thought.

He liked seeing that in her when they argued. It gave him hope that maybe, with time, some of that wildfire would come back.

And he found that he couldn't walk away. Because the look of hurt and concern over something that had happened three weeks ago was so genuine that it too gave him hope.

Hope that he wasn't sure he should act one, but hope nonetheless.

Because he'd be lying if he said he didn't want the chance at least to try this again. He'd be lying if he said that the idea of rebuilding his life with her in it didn't stir something in him

And Mako was done lying to himself.

* * *

**A little companion piece I decided to write for (what will be) chapters 39-42 of A Hundred Ways. That are will be completely from Korra's POV, but I wanted to give Mako's view on things too.**


	3. Duty

"I have a new assignment for you."

Mako looked up to find Beifong leaning over his desk, a folder in her hand. She slapped it down, pushing it towards him. Still keeping an eye on his boss, Mako flipped the folder open. The first thing in the folder was a glaring, publicity photo of a guy his own age. Obviously rich. He was primped and polished so much that he nearly sparkled. A large, cheesy grin was plastered across his face.

See that grin struck a chord inside of Mako. This guy looked about as far as you could get from Korra, but the one hundred percent enthusiasm of that smile reminded him of her. The last he'd seen of her, she'd barely been able to crack a smile.

"That is Prince Wu," Beifong said, moving the picture aside. "I'm assigning you to his protection detail."

"Wait," Mako said, glancing up at his boss. "Prince Wu…as in the next king of the Earth Kingdom?"

"Yes," she said. "The president has offered him sanctuary here in the city until there is more stability in the Earth Kingdom. We will be in charge of his safety while he's here."

"Oh," Mako said. "So this is temporary?"

"Yes," Beifong replied. If she had any idea why he was asking, she didn't show it.

For a moment, Mako thought about fighting it. He needed to be ready for when Korra came back. Bolin was gone, he and Asami were all that were left of Team Avatar right now. And Korra could be back any day now.

Or it could be another three months before she came back.

He really didn't know. He'd written her often since she left three months ago, but she hadn't written a single word in return.

"Can I count you in kid?"

Mako blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Can I count on you for this," Beifong said. She crossed her arms and leaned back. "This is likely to be a long-term gig. Wu will be here for at least a few months, likely years. But you're one of my best, I'd like to have you on this team."

Mako glanced at the file again. This Wu guy didn't look like anyone Mako would ever want to be associated with.

But Beifong needed him—no, wanted him to do this.

He had a job to do.

"Yes, chief," he said. "Of course you can count me in."


End file.
